


Til We Meet Again

by Emotional_Enby



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Lee Felix is a Little Shit (Stray Kids), Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Graphic Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stray Kids Angst, Violence, im sorry, kpop, please this is a fanfiction, read the tags, stray kids x reader, this is shitty, x Reader, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 20:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30044586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Enby/pseuds/Emotional_Enby
Summary: Felix is sadisticorFelix beats and rapes his crush.
Kudos: 4





	Til We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Again, if you clicked on this story and didn’t read the tags, it’s not my fault. Otherwise enjoy, yes this is fucked up but I didn’t go into depth on the rape scene. THIS IS FICTIONAL!! I don’t condone rape/abuse, please stay save out there.

11:00

It's near closing time.

You sigh tiredly, today was a very stressful day. But it's finally over, it's Friday. You and the chef remain inside the restaurant. Just as you were about to pack up, a tall masked male enters the restaurant.

Fuck.

"Hello sir! May I take your order?" I ask respectfully.

No response.

"Sir? Are you okay?"

Again, No response.

Is this guy trying to piss me off?

You ask yourself, feeling irritated. You're not always this pushy, but you were exhausted from your 9 hour shift.

"Y/n."

The unknown male broke the silence. You were startled from the sudden deep raspy voice.

How did he know my name?

My shirt has my name written on the front.

Dumbass

You curse yourself for the stupidity.

"Yes sir?" You reply, sounding confused.

Silence.

11:25

The masked man stood completely still, in front of you for the passed 20 minutes. You were beyond uncomfortable by this point but you tried to push your discomfort to the back of your head.

The masked man tilts his head while bending down to your height, as if taunting you. You briefly notice his dead eyes piercing right through you before he turned his body around and exited the building without a single word.

Felix, the Chef, emerged from the kitchen with a worn out expression on his face. Clearing not noticing the creepy man leaving the restaurant.

Felix notices your unsettled expression.

"What happened?" He asked visibly concerned.

"I don't know, a man stared me down for a few minutes before leaving."

His expression changes, worried?

"Let me walk you home Y/n, that's more than abnormal." Felix stated.

You shook your head.

Yes, you were uncomfortable. But this isn't the first time you've experienced this. Felix is new here, you don't want to be a burden to the young college student.

"Thank you, but this has happened before. Probably some random guy trying to scare random women."

Felix continues his worried expression but sighs in defeat.

"Okay, just be safe. Go ahead and go home, I will lock up tonight."

You thank Felix and leave the restaurant, waving at the college student before walking down the empty sidewalk.

\------------

11:43

Almost home, just a few more blocks.

You softly hum a soft tune as the cars pass you on the street.

After a few more minutes of humming and walking, you finally reach the front door to your apartment.

You sigh in relief and swiftly grab your house key and unlock the wooden door.

Suddenly you hear the loud sound of what sounds like a gun being cocked from behind you.

You want to turn around, but you can't. You've completely froze.

"Don't you even think about screaming." A males voice erupts from behind your back.

Tears began to brim at the corners of your eyes, tears threatening to fall.

"What do you want? I- I have money."

You stammered with fear evident in your voice.

The unknown man remains silent and pushes you through the threshold of your apartment. The door closes behind you and a faint click is heard,

The bastard locked the door.

Your chest was tight, heart pounding. Your heartbeat was so loud, the man could have probably heard it.

You were shaking, terrified.

You didn't want to die, not like this.

"Sir..please take anything you want. I wont tell anyone, I promise!" You pleaded, desperate for your survival.

The man just scoffs and grabs a hand full of your hair and roughly pulls you towards his chest, he smelled like expensive cologne.

"That's all you bitches ever say, but I know you're lying."

You release a pained cry

He lets go of your hair and aggressively grips your cheeks, forcing you to look up at him with glossy eyes. "I don't like liars, make this the last time you lie to me. Got it? Next time I won't be so nice."

He spat.

You couldn't speak so you nodded vigorously.

"Good girl. Continue being obedient and maybe I'll let you live a while longer."

He's gonna kill me,

I'm going to die.

Despite your small sobs, you remained quiet.

"I'm going to let go of you, one scream and I'll kill you." He warns, before pushing you away, you fall onto the hardwood floor.

You landed on your face, a stinging pain lingering behind.

"Pathetic, can't even stand on your own." The criminal degrades.

Your sobbing became louder.

The man crouches in front of you, looking amused by your tears.

"Until I tell you otherwise, you address me as daddy. No more, no less."

You stared at your feet and nodded.

Following your action, a harsh blow was met with your face, before you could comprehend the sharp pain he pointed the assumedly loaded gun to your head. 

Your crying intensifies as you're being manhandled by the taller guy.

"Answer me when I speak to you!" He shouts, his spit landing on your tearful face.

"Y-Yes daddy!" You screamed out of fear.

The now angry man forces you to get onto your knees, you have no choice but to look up at him.

"Just to make sure you don't get any bright ideas--."

The man doesn't finish his sentence before he starts beating you senseless.

Punches, Kicks, and slurs are thrown at you.

An hour went by,

You were no longer able to move on your own.

\-----------

Everything hurts.

My vision is blurry, and my body aches.

I feel him grab my arm and drag me into the nearest room, my bedroom.

I'm thrown onto my bed like a piece of trash.

I just remain still, looking at the ceiling. I hear a belt being taken off, more tears run down my bruised face causing my cheeks to sting to increase.

I can't move.

My body is betraying me.

Get up.  
Get up.  
Get up.

God damnit Y/n get up!

I can't.

\----------

My vision is darkening...

The pain is still there.

I still feel him using my body, humiliating it.

I've been laying here for what feels like hours, letting this man defile me,

Over and over again.

\------------

2:29

She's out cold, she looks beautiful with mascara running down her pained face.

Felix thought to himself as he tucked himself back into his pants.

Felix does feel bad for being so rough with her, but what can he say? He lost control.

"Sorry Y/n." He threw money at the unconscious woman and left a note beside her body.

Til we meet again ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone will see this, but if you do..any suggestions??
> 
> I also stan BTS so you may ask for BTS oneshots or fanfictions as well <3


End file.
